


Sueños utópicos

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Dicen que no hay nada imposible para un genio.





	Sueños utópicos

Para un genio no hay nada imposible.

Incluso Yuuta parece pensarlo cuando tiene cinco años y Shuusuke, con solo un año más que él, se siente orgulloso de conseguir lo que quiere y no decepcionar a su hermano.

El que muchos lo digan también lo ayuda a convencerse de que podrá llegar a donde se proponga y alcanzar a quien desee, sin importar lo lejos que esté.

Pero a sus quince años, aun cuando sonríe al escuchar algo así, Shuusuke pone esas palabras en duda.

Porque dicen que él es un genio y realmente ha logrado mucho, pero él también sueña, al fin de cuentas, con épocas pasadas que seguramente nunca volverán y con posibles futuros que ni siquiera él puede crear por sí solo.


End file.
